Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-3n}{5} + \dfrac{n}{5}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{-3n + n}{5}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-2n}{5}$